


Shadowhunters Drabbles

by KindleFire21



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Age of Ultron AU, Malec, Multi, Sizzy - Freeform, The Heat AU, clace, hocus pocus au, prom au, roommates au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindleFire21/pseuds/KindleFire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a random series of stories that I see our loveable characters getting into or nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nicknames for Our Characters 

Clary: Kitten, Ginger Spice, Chucky, Merida, Red, Frenchie, Strawberry Shortcake, Little Mermaid, Jessica Rabbit, Annie, Tin-Tin, Carrot Top, Princess Anna, Kim Possible, Starfire, Blossom, Eliza Thornberry, Poison Ivy

Izzy: Americano, Shakira, Beyonce, Princess Jasmine, Selena Gomez, Black Widow, Penelope Cruz, Kim Kardashian, Salma Hayek, Gina Rodriguez, J. Lo, Aphrodite

Jace: Captain America, Another Olsen Twin, David Beckham, Patrick Swayze, Superman, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dean Winchester, Dog the Bounty Hunter, Jesse McCartney,

Alec: Robin Hood, Hawkeye, Katniss, Green Arrow, Groot, Jolly Green Giant, Beanstalk, Herman Munster, Frankenstein, Shaq, Andre the Giant, Lightwood Jumbo Size, Giraffe, Susan Pevensie, Rambo,

Simon: Harry Potter, Andy Warhol, Edward Cullen, Spike, Angel, Lestat, Percy Jackson, Steve Urkel, Sheldon Cooper, Dracula, Barnabas Collins, Luke Skywalker, Marty McFly, Peter Parker, Bruce Banner,

Magnus: Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Frank-N-Furter, Johnny Depp, David Copperfield, Houdini, Scarlet Witch, Doctor Strange, Aladdin's Genie, Loki, The Wizard of Oz, Criss Angel, Elphaba,  Fairy Godfather, Tinkerbell, Severus Snape, Adam Lambert


	2. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roomies AU: Clary, Alec, Jace, and Izzy share a huge apartment together. What happens when the heat goes out in the middle of a winter's night?

Sharing an apartment wasn't that easy, especially when you share it with your best friend and your two brothers.

Izzy didn't really mind having them as her roommates. It was the little things that bothered them. Maybe it was Jace's snoring or Alec leaving leftovers in the fridge for a month. Or possibly Clary is a total neat freak and there's feud over the TV.

One night actually brought them closer.

It was winter time in Brooklyn a few days after News Years. Since it was winter, the weather grew cold and snow covered the whole city.

Unfortunately, the heater in the apartment couldn't take it and gave out in the middle of the night. Isabelle lays in her bed with two blankets covering her body. She had never felt this frozen in her life, especially since she had on long socks under long thick pajamas. She even had on a thin zip-up jacket.

The bitter coldness manages to comes inside of their apartment. Izzy couldn't stand it anymore.

She got up and shakily walked to her older brother's bedroom. For one thing, Izzy wasn't afraid of going into Alec's room. He never had one night stands unlike her and Jace. Even though he started dating Magnus Bane, he would always stay at Magnus's apartment.

Izzy barely pushes the door open and quickly crawls into the bed. Her brother was asleep on the right side on the edge and on his stomach, which is how he always slept. The only reason she went to Alec was that he had an electric heat blanket that he never shares. Now that she's under it, Izzy begins to warm up and snuggles in closer to her brother.

"Magnus, if we're gonna fool around, then take off your shirt." Alec mumbles in his sleep. at that moment, Izzy sat up with wide eyes and her jaw dropped open. "You're gonna get linguini all over me . . . Okay, I'll lick it off you."

Before he could say anymore in sleep, Izzy wakes up her brother. "Alec, it's me." She whispers.

As his eyes fluttered, Alec realizes that her sister was in his bed. "Izzy, what the hell are you doing in my bed?" He groans as he tries his best to stay awake.

"Listening to your kinky food dreams about Magnus," she says. "Just go back to sleep."

Instead of going back to bed, Alec sits up and commands, "Get out of my bed, Isabelle."

"Alec, have a heart." She begged her brother as she lies back down. "The heat went out, I'm freezing to death, and you're the only one with a electric blanket."

"That doesn't mean I wanna share." Alec barks at her. Even though he didn't want to share his bed, he knew that he would do it. No matter how much he hates it, Alec knew that he would have to put other's needs before his once again. "Okay, just go to sleep."

Once he lies back down, Izzy murmurs, "Turn up the heat."

"It's already on nine," he tells her. "On ten, you can cook microwave meals on here. Good night."

Alec shuts his eyes, hoping for a good night's sleep. Then, it was ruined once Jace walks in the room with a think snow jacket on.

"Guys, can I sleep with you?" He shakily asks.

"No." Both Isabelle and Alec said at the same time.

Their adoptive brother gives them a look. "Come on! I'm freezing here! I'm turning into a frozen fish stick here!"

"Alright, Jace." Izzy agrees.

The blonde yanks off his coat and crawls into the bed. With the three of them in the bed, there wasn't as much room as it was before. Isabelle was now in between both of her siblings with no way out. Then, Jace looks up for a moment and asks, "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yes, and as long as I'm in my own bed, I will fart as much as I want to." Alec Lightwood declares, making his sister sit up in horror.

"Eww!" Izzy gags in disgust while Alec grins.

"Not that." Jace says. "I think I hear the heat kicking in."

During a quiet moment of silence, they listened to it turning it on. "Yeah, I think it is," Isabelle shrieks.

Alec, who was still lying down, grumbles, "Good, now go back to your own beds."

Out of the blue, Clary appears with her lime green robe, a wrench in her hand, and her bunny slippers on. "Hey, guys, I tried tinkering with the heater," she tells them. "I got it to work, but I accidentally turned on the air conditioner and now it won't turn off."

"Oh, great," Jace groans as he pulls the blanket back on top of him. "Now it's gonna be colder inside than it is outside."

Clary puts down the wrench and sighs, "I'm sorry, guys. Please move over. I think there's an icicle forming on the nose of my bunny slippers."

Without permission from any of her roommates, Clary Fray gets in the bed and snuggles under the electric blanket. "This is nice," she cheerily yawns.

"Get your bunny slipper out of my butt." Jace says.

Now Alec's bed is crowded with his roommates. If he would've known this was going to happen, he would've stayed over at Magnus's apartment. "Stop complaining and go to sleep," he tells them.

"Hey, are you getting spooned by a girl here?" Jace asks him, tired of Alec being a pain.

"I'm getting spooned by my sister." Alec admits to him.

"Point taken."

All of them try their best to adjust themselves in the bed. "Isabelle, quit moving," Jace mumbles.

"I'm the squished ham between the brother sandwich here," she hisses at her adoptive brother. "I'm trying to get comfortable."

Clay sits up and asks, "You're not comfy? At least, you're not hanging off the bed here."

Moments later, they all laid in the bed quiet. Isabelle couldn't exactly sleep, especially once Jace started snoring.

She looks back and flicks him on the nose. "Jace, stop snoring." She whispers.

Suddenly, Jace awakens and yawns, "Izzy, what the hell?"

"Quit snoring. I feel like I'm sleeping next to a Kodiak Bear." 

"Oh, my God." He groans.

Clary whines, "Guys, stop it. Go to sleep. I have to go to work early in the morning."

* * *

 

It was about seven in the morning. Magnus was going to surprise Alec with breakfast since today was both of their days off.

He snuck into the apartment with the key Alec gave him a few weeks ago. It was then that Magnus noticed that something strange was going on. Usually, Jace or Clary would be up already. But Magnus shook it off and started making food for his boyfriend.

After making eggs and pancakes for him, Magnus puts it on a little lap tray and walks over to Alec's bedroom. "Why is it so cold in here?" He say to himself.

Right then and there, Magnus finds the air conditioner on and turns up the heat. Once it was warming up, Magnus grabbed the tray and continues to Alec's room.

At his door, Magnus came to a halt as he heard snoring coming from Alec's room. Alexander never snores, he thought. From the moment he and Alec first slept together, he knew that his boyfriend always talks in his sleep no matter what. Why was there snoring? Why?

Magnus Bane opens the door gently and says "Alexander?" Suddenly, he notices a pair of pajama pants and boxers on the floor, and more than one body under the covers. The first person who emerges from the bed was Jace. Seeing Jace in Alec's bed made Magnus drop the tray.

The loud noise startles both Izzy and Clary to wake up. Izzy accidentally knocks her brother off the bed, and Alec goes falling onto the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Magnus demanded. "If you four are having an orgy, I don't want any part of it."

"What time is it?" Clary asks and checks her phone. "I only have twenty minutes to get ready." The redhead quickly gets up and runs past Magnus to get ready for work.

Izzy turns to the blonde next to her. "Jace, are you not wearing pants?" She shrieks.

"I got hot in the middle of night," Jace shamefully admitted to them.

"Jace, any chance you can throw on a pair of underpants," Alec mentions as he notices Jace's pants and boxers on the floor.

In an instant, Izzy jumps out of the bed and gags in disgust as she walks out. Behind her, Jace wraps the blanket around his waist and picks up his pants. He walks out of the room, leaving Magnus and Alec.

Alec gets up and looks at his boyfriend. "You made me breakfast?" He jokes with him.

"I'm sorry about that." Magnus quickly apologizes. "But before that, why are all your roommates in your bed?"

The tall man scratches the back of his neck and explains to him, "The heat went out, I had the electric blanket, and all of them crawled into my bed even though I didn't want to share. Is that weird?"

Magnus smiles at him. "I think it's actually sweet, putting their needs before yours." He walks over and gives Alec a short chaste kiss. "Next time, you stay over at my place."


	3. Making Today a Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Frozen Fever.  
> It's Alec's 21st birthday, and Magnus has planned a surprised birthday party. But what happens when Magnus is sick and his sneezes causes havoc? Nothing will stand in the warlock's way to give his boyfriend the perfect birthday, even his magical cold.

"Clary, what do you think of the cake?" Magnus asks the redhead.

Once she finishes painting the banner, she turns around to the large cake on the table. The cake was absolutely beautiful. The top cake had black icing with golden icing runes scattered all over. The middle one was waiting like the buildings of New York in the daylight. Finally, the bottom cake was black with little gold specks spelling out "Happy Birthday Alec."

"Wow, Magnus," she gasped. "It's beautiful. How did you make it? Let me guess, magic?"

"Clary, I actually know my way around a kitchen," he informs her. "The top one is full of all the runes on Alexander's body. That's right. Every single one of them I've seen."

"What do you every single—Oh!" Clary stops herself once she realizes what he meant. "How does the banner look?"

The warlock takes a glimpse of the banner that he had asked Clary to paint. It was a mirage of blue and purple with black lettering with Happy Birthday Alec. "I love it." Magnus compliments. "It's fantastic. You think he would like it?"

"Are you kidding me? Magnus, he'll love it. We started planning this like two months ago. Alec is going to love everything."

At that moment, Izzy and Jace appeared. "Okay, everything is set," Jace tells them. "We had to buy two hundred dollars worth of yarn."

"Okay, it's almost nine." Magnus checks his phone. "I'm going to go wake Alec. Once he and I leave the apartment, you guys get everything into there."

"Magnus, I have to say that you really pulled this off." Isabelle compliments him. "I mean Alec has never had a birthday party and I would've thrown him one, but not like this."

The warlock turns to his boyfriend's sister and says, "Thank you, Isabelle. And just for that, I leave you in charge."

Izzy smiles at him. "Sounds like a challenge, but I won't let anything ruin Alec's birthday. Now go wake up the birthday boy."

He does what she says and creates a portal to his apartment. After closing the portal, Magnus looks down at his boyfriend, who was still asleep. It was more than any planned birthday party. For Magnus, this was the first birthday he was going to spend with Alec and he wanted to make it memorable.

Magnus sat on the bed next to Alec and whispers, "Alexander, wake up. It's someone's very special day today."

The Shadowhunter slowly awakens, with his eyes fluttering. "Your birthday?" He yawns.

"No, darling." He chuckles. "It's your birthday. Your 21st birthday to be exact."

It then hit Alec like a wrecking ball. Today was his birthday, though he saw his birthday as any other day. Alec sits up and says, "I assume you got me a present. Let me guess. Is it something glittery or magical?"

His boyfriend then kisses his hand and says, "Alexander, I did more than just get you a present. First, get dressed because today is going to be perfect."

_**Magnus:** You've never had a real birthday before_   
_Alexander, you deserve so much more_

During this, Alec quickly got dressed in his best clothes. Well, he sees them as his best clothes, but it was just black pants and dark denim shirt.

_So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate_   
_And be your birthday date if I may...Achoo!_

Unknown to both Magnus and Alec, Magnus's sneeze caused him to magically open all the windows in their bedroom.

_**Alec:** Magnus, I'm thinking you might have a cold_

_**Magnus:** I don't get colds. Besides..._   
_A cold never bothered me anyway_

_Just follow the string!_

The string started at the doorknob of their apartment. In front of the door was a small package. Alec grabbed it and read the card.

**This time, don't put so much holes in this one.**   
**Love, Isabelle.**

Alec opens the package and finds a neatly folded black sweater. He laughs, knowing his sister is always concerned for his wardrobe and love life.

_I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today_   
_Nothing but nothing’s gonna get in our way_   
_I've worked for weeks, planned everything within my power_   
_It only took me 800 hours_

The two men continued following the string and passed by a local coffee shop. Alec then noticed the string attached to a small box that was wrapped up. He stops as Magnus smiles at him. He looks at the card that reads "From: Clary." After Alec tears it open, he finds the box's picture appearing as dark red headphones.

_If someone wants to hold me back_   
_I'd like to see them try_

After walking another block, Magnus stops at a local bookstore, where the string was stuck inside of a book. Magnus opens it for his boyfriend and finds it had been cut open to fit a small bottle of cologne. The small tag read:  
**To: Alec**  
 **From: Lydia.**

_I'm on the birthday plan attack_   
_I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky_

Magnus grabs the shadowhunters' hand and guides him to horse carriage around the corner. As the driver follows the string, Alec finds a gift from Jace. They were a dozen arrows wrapped up with a ruined ribbon. Alec knew what they were. They were explosive arrows that he's been wanting.

_I'm making today a perfect day for you_   
_I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do_   
_For everything you are to me and all you've been through_   
_I'm making today a perfect day for you_

The carriage stops at the park and they hop off. As they walk into the park, Magnus continues to sneeze.

The string leads to another present on a bench. Alec opens the small box to find an expensive watch. It read on the small paper.

**Happy birthday, Alec. No matter how old you get, you're always our little boy.**   
**Love, Mom and Dad.**

_Achoo_!

Still unknown to them, Magnus's sneeze kept causing magical chaos. Passing by a garden of flowers, it catches on fire.

_Achoo!_

On the second sneeze, another bed of flowers transformed into frozen ice flowers

_Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!_

At a little food van, Magnus hands his boyfriend Simon's present. Once again, Magnus sneezes. Only this time, his magic causes the inside of the food van to be covered with honey.

Alec opens the gift from Simon and is stunned by it. They were DVDs of the Hunger Games, the Avengers, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, and Brave.

_**Alec:** Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you_   
_I think it's time that you go home and get some rest_   
_**Magnus** : We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo!_

The warlock's magical sickness turns a bunch of balloon at a stand into a flock of birds.

_**Alec** : Magnus, you gotta go lie down_   
_**Magnus** : No way, we have to paint the town_   
_**Alec** : But you need medical attention_

A stranger passing by them stops them.

_**Stranger** : Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy_   
_Of my own invention_

_**Magnus:** No thanks_   
_**Alec:** We'll take it_

In front of the water fountain, a group of some the young Shadowhunters including Max were gathered. Magnus pulls out a wand from his jacket and guides the choir children.

_**Choir:** We're making today a perfect day for you_   
_**Magnus:** Making today a special day_   
_**Choir** : We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true_

Max walks up to his big brother and hands him his present. The eldest Lightwood opens it to find a mug that had World's Greatest Brother written in black and red letters. Alec happily hugs his little brother and kisses the very top of his head.

_**Magnus** : Wishes come true_   
_**Choir** : We all love you, Alec_   
_**Magnus** : And I love you too_   
_**Choir** : So we're making today a perfect day (A fabulous day in every way)_   
_Yes we are making today a perfect day_

Once the couple turns their back to the choir, Magnus sneezes, transforming the children into squirrels. He sneezes again and they turned back into children.

_**Magnus** : Come on! Now we climb!_   
_**Alec:** Magnus, that's too much. You need to rest!_   
_**Magnus** : No...we need to get to our birthday chills...I mean thrills!_

The warlock dizzily guides Alec to a nearby building. It was a rundown building, but Magnus was going to pop fireworks in the sky.

_Making dreams_   
_Making plans_   
_Go go go go!_   
_Follow the string to the end_   
_You are the best boyfriend_

Alec watches as his boyfriend tries to make it up the stairs. Finally, they were top of the stairs. Magnus began coughing. Alec was surprised that he didnt cough up a lung.

_**Alec** : Magnus_   
_**Magnus** : What? I'm fine_

On the balcony, it was full of fireworks ready to be lit. Unfortunately, Magnus kept singing and sneezing. Alec had never seen his boyfriend looked so pale and sweaty.

_We're gonna climb_   
_We're gonna sing_   
_Follow the string_   
_To the thing_

Magnus then starts dancing around and kept spinning around.

_Happy happy happy_   
_Merry merry merry_   
_Hot...cold...hot...birthday!_

Not paying attention, Magnus spun to the edge of the balcony and falls back. In an instant, the shadowhunter drops all of his presents and luckily catches Magnus's hand. He yanks the warlock back to the balcony where they both fell on their knees.

"Mags, look at you." Alec coos to him. He felt his forehead, which was on fire. "You have a fever."

The warlock looks at his loving boyfriend. "God, I hate myself. Okay, I'm sick. It's bad."

"Magnus, you can't go on like this. Let's just get you home and put this day on hold."

"Sweetheart, I didn't get to give you your present." Magnus quickly got up on his feet. He took a small box out of his jacket and hands it to him. "Here."

The taller man opens it to find a necklace with a red stone attached. "Magnus, this is amazing. Where did you get this?"

Magnus begins to explains as he ties it around his boyfriend's neck. "Back in the 20's, I met this gypsy, who sold jewelry with magical stones. She said this one was special."

"It's glowing." Alec points out as the stone shines.

"The gypsy told me that it glows meaning whoever you put it on . . . They love you. Alexander, you love me?"

A moment of silence occurred. It was true. The first time Alec had ever admitted that he loved Magnus was week ago to his sister. Now it was time for him to finally tell him. "Yeah, I do, Magnus. I do love you."

"I love you too, Alexander." Magnus didn't want to kiss him since he was sick so Alec kissed him on the forehead. "Believe me. I've put it on many of my exes. It never glowed, but it's glows with you and . . . I do love you."

Alec begins to pick up all of his presents "Mags, let's get you home. I don't want you to kill yourself to give me a great birthday party."

"Alright, Alec." Magnus mumbles as he follows him down the stairs.

The couple walked along the way back to their apartment building. While walking up the stairs, Magnus apologizes, "Alexander, I'm sorry."

Alec stops the warlock. "Why are saying sorry? Magnus, I'm not mad or upset at you for being sick."

It warms Magnus's heart that Alec was never selfish. "I wanted you to have a perfect birthday and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin anything! Babe, everything you did was amazing. Everything you planned, getting everybody in on it, and surprising me every second of the day. Magnus, I love that you did this for me."

At that moment, Magnus Bane smiles brighter than the sun. "I'm glad I did, because, Alec, your friends and siblings take you for granted even if they don't know it. Sometimes they are selfish and . . . I wanted this day to be all about you."

"Hey, all I wanted was to spend my birthday with my friends, family, and my boyfriend." The shadowhunter assures him.

At last, the two men reached the door. Since Alec's hands were full, Magnus opens the door for him.

"Surprise!" Everybody in the apartment shouts.

"Wow." Both of them responded.

_**Choir** : We're making today a perfect day for you_   
_We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new_   
_**Simon** : There's a fine line between chaos_   
_**Clary** : And a hullabaloo_   
_**Choir** : So we're making today a perfect day_   
_Making today a perfect day_   
_A! L! E! C!_   
_Making today a perfect day for you_

His adoptive brother and sister ran over to him and give him a big hug.

_**Jace** : Happy birthday_   
_**Choir** : Making today a happy day and no feeling blue_

_**Izzy** : We love you, Alec!_   
_**Choir** : For everything you are to us_   
_And all that you do_

_**Choir** : We're making today a perfect day_   
_Making today a perfect day_   
_We're making today a perfect day_

_**Magnus** : Perfect day_

"Okay, to bed with you." Alec tells him.

Before he goes to bed, Magnus stops him. "No, wait! Wait! I wanna watch you blow out your candles."

Simon and Jace lifted the large cake, and brings it towards Alec. "Happy birthday day to you!" Everybody chanted. "Happy birthday to you! Haooy birthday, dear Alec! Happy birthday to—"

"Achoo!" Magnus sneezes, causing Alec's candles to go out before she could even blow.

After sending everybody home, Magnus sat on his bed, eating the soup Alec had made. It was already nighttime, and his boyfriend sat next to him with a piece of his cake in his hand.

"Darling, can I have a piece?" Magnus asked him, showing him puppy eyes.

Alec took a bite and answered, "Sure . . . when your temperature is under 100."

"Achoo!" Another sneeze causes havoc once more. Except this time, it was actually something good.

Both men turned to their window of the bedroom to find fireworks going off from afar. Magnus recognized this as the building he took Alec to earlier.

"Best birthday ever." Alec Lightwood declared.


	4. Groove is in the Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Alec getting married, and Jace and Clary being siblings, the four shadowhunters decided to have a drink at a small bar located at a poor side of Brooklyn. Instead of just having one drink, they have a night they will never forget. Loosely based off of the drunk scene from the movie the Heat. Look it up online and you'll get the idea.

"Just give us a couple of shot glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels." Clary orders at the bar while her friends sat in a booth.

After another mission on an ordinary night, the four decided to go to a bar called Ol' Flannigan's, which wasn't exactly popular or clean. None of them were in the mood for a loud and crowded nightclub so they figured they should at least get a drink.

"I don't know, guys." Izzy mentions. "I feel so out of place here. These people keep looking at us like we're naked."

Alec takes this opportunity to insult his sister. "Well you do dress half-naked everyday," he smirks, making Jace laugh and Izzy punches him in the shoulder.

By the time they stopped laughing, Clary returns to the booth with six shot glasses in one hand and two large Jack Daniels in the other. "Here you go, guys." She pours four glasses for them.

Jace raises his glass and announces, "I propose a toast to us for dragging our tired asses to a bar that smells like urine and cotton candy, and for Alec, who is getting married."

"Yeah, congrats to me." Alec mumbles as all of them slurped their drinks. "Clary, keeping pouring some for me. I need a lot more than just shots."

"You got it." Clary says as she pours him another glass. "We're all gonna need it. And you're also paying."

As two hours passed, their table was filled with empty bottles and several shot glasses. The four friends had drank a lot and laughed at whatever they brought up.

"Come on," Clary giggles at the Shadowhunters. "None of you know how to ride a bike?"

"No, we don't. It's just a stupid mundane thing." Jace blurts out as he takes another drink.

Alec burps and asks his friends, "Guys, you think I'm doing the right thing here? You think I should marry Lydia?"

None of them knew what to say. They didn't know if it was really Alec or the alcohol talking. Clary answers, "Well, Alec, you made up your mind already. You see marriage is between two people who love each other. Do you and Lydia love each other?"

"No, they don't." Isabelle answers for her brother. "Let's face it, bro. You and her are just friends. There's no sparks or glow between you two."

"I'm just marrying her for other reasons." Alec declares. "And what do you mean sparks or glow?"

Clary begins to explain to him. "You know sparks. When you're with that person, you feel those little sensations in your chest and stomach. It's all sparks and anybody can see the sparks in people."

"We see sparks with you and Magnus," Izzy mentions.

For a moment, her brother froze and poured another drink for himself. "Not this again, Izzy. There's nothing between Magnus and me."

"Oh, come on, bro." Jace snorted as he gulped another drink. "We see so much sparks between you two. He stares at you so much and called you Pretty Boy. I never seen anyone act like towards you and we know you like it. You smile at him and you never smile. Actually, you do, but you look like hyena when you smile. Other than that, you two are electric. How come you won't be with him?"

Alec went quiet for a few seconds. Then, he answers, "We're different. I'm quiet and he's so out there. He's half-demon and I'm half-angel. I'm human and he never dies or ages. He's been with a lot of people and I've been single since I was born. He's experienced and . . . I'm . . . not discussing this with any of one."

"Alec, you're like, what, twenty." Jace slurs. "We don't have to give you the talk?"

His comment made the girls laugh. "Don't mock me, Jace." He warned his parabatai. "I know things about you. Should I tell Clary about your . . . "

"Don't say it!" Jace warns him.

"You're right, Jace." Izzy agrees with the blonde. "Alec shouldn't say it . . . but I can. Jace is scared of ducks!"

Once she said that, the trio begins laughing at Jace, who sits there embarrassed. "Oh, you poor little messed-up thing," Clary coos to him.

Feeling humiliated and at his weakest, the alcohol got to Jace and made him say, "Okay, go ahead and laugh. Maybe I am poor and messed-up. After all, I am an orphan. No, not an orphan. My dad is a horrible person and the girl I liked turns out to be my sister. So yeah, I am messed up. What else is messed up about me? Maybe the fact that I might be a monster just like Valentine. And . . . Oh, my god! I hate my life!"

At that moment, Jace shamefully hides his face in his arms. The three stopped laughing at him as they saw how upset he was. "Jace, hey, hey, buddy," Clary patted his shoulder. "We're sorry. We weren't making fun of you. We're laughing with you. Not at you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" His voice muffles in his arms. "I wasn't even laughing at anything."

"Come on, Jace." Alec tries to comfort him. "There, there, you're good. Alec is here. Just stop it. This is weird."

Finally, Jace sat up and they all started laughing again. "Oh, what is it now?" Jace asked over their laughter. "You said you'd stop."

"You have a peanut in your nose!" Izzy snorts as she and Clary lean on each other. "By the angel, I'm gonna pee!"

Jace felt something lodged in his left nostril. "Don't worry, I got it." His parabatai then holds his finger across his other nostril, and Jace tries exhales through his nose. "Come on, buddy. I know you can do it! Come—Oh!" The peanut flew out and they continued laughing.

"Okay, this place is in a graveyard mood." Izzy points out. "I'm gonna go put on some music on that jukebox." The brunette walks over to the machine and selected a song. She chose one and shouts, "Clary, come dance with me!"

The redhead walks up to her friend, while Alec and Jace head to the bar and sit there to watch them. "Whoa, let's do this!" Clary exclaims.

"This is for you!" Izzy points to an elderly man playing poker.

Most of the customers and bartenders looked at the two young girls, who started dancing. Jace and Alec sat there watching them and laughing their asses off.

_The chills that you spill up my back_   
_Keep me filled with satisfaction when we're done_   
_Satisfaction of what's to come_

_I couldn't ask for another_   
_No, I couldn't ask for another_

_Your groove, I do deeply dig_   
_No walls, only the bridge, my supper dish_   
_My succotash wish_

_I couldn't ask for another_   
_No, I couldn't ask for another_

_Groove is in the heart, Groove is in the heart_   
_Groove is in the heart, Groove is in the heart_

_Watch out!_

_The depth of hula groove_   
_Move us to the nth hoop_   
_We're going through to, Horten hears a who_

_I couldn't ask for another_   
_No, I couldn't ask for another_

Both Izzy and Clary shout, "Whoo-whoo!"

_DJ Soul was on a roll_   
_I been told he can't be sold_   
_Not vicious or malicious_   
_Just de-lovely and delicious_

_I couldn't ask for another_

_Someone's in this torso (yeah)_   
_Hot! Gotta deal you wanna know (wanna know)_   
_Dee-Liteful truly Dee-Liteful (liteful)_   
_Makin' it doin' it 'specially at show (show)_   
_Feeling kinda high like a Hendrix haze (haze)_   
_Music makes motion moves like a maze (maze)_   
_All inside of me (side)_   
_Heart especially (yeah)_   
_Help of the rhythm where I wanna be (c'mon)_   
_Flowin' glowin' with electric eyes (ha)_   
_You dip to the dive baby you'll realize (yeah)_   
_Baby you'll see the funky side of me_   
_Baby you'll see that rhythm is the key (hmm!)_   
_Get get ready with it (with it)_   
_Can't can't quit it (quit it)_   
_Stomp on the street when I hear a funk beat (beat)_   
_Playing Pied Piper_   
_Follow what's true_   
_Baby just sing about the groove (sing it)_

_Groove is in the heart_   
_Groove is in the heart_   
_Groove is in the heart_   
_Groove is in the heart_   
_Groove is in the heart_

The song ended with Izzy picking up Clary bridal style and posing. "Yes, we should so be backup dancers for Beyonce!" Clary slurred as the brunette puts hoped down.

As the girls return to the booth, Alec and Jace bring over a dozen shot glasses and a bottle of tequila. "Okay, I got Scotch tape so let's do something with it." Jace tells them.

All of them sat down and Izzy rips off a piece of tape. She tapes one end to the bottom of her nose and the other end to her forehead. Then, the teenage shadowhunter does the same to her friends. Neither of them couldn't keep a straight face as they each had pig noses.

"We are so ugly!" Clary chuckles.

Soon they continued to get more drunk as Alec pours tequila into all of the shot glasses on the table. Each of them took a drink at a time, giggling at one another.

Isabelle grabbed the top tape on her brother's forehead, and moves it up and down. During this, Alec moves his mouth up and down. "Hey, I'm Alec!" Izzy mimics his voice in a low, grumpy tone. "I got a bow and arrow, so don't fuck with me! I'm a giant that will stomp on you, you ant! I got big hairy hands like Bigfoot!"

"Okay, now you took it too far." Her brother tells her.

Copying them, Clary moves his nose with her tape and jokes, "I smell bacon! I smell bacon! Bacon sounds really good right now. Does this bar serve bacon?"

Jace tapes two forks on both his middle fingers and flips off the rest of them. "I'm not giving you the finger just so you know." He snorts.

They keep drinking the shots, but kept laughing and spitting it through the laughter. Jace and Clary begin playing around as Jace uses the forks to pretend to scoop up Clary's breasts and tosses them to the Lightwood siblings. Each time he did that, Alec and Izzy would pretend to catch it.

"You're think we're officially drunk?" Clary asks.

"I'm not drunk." Jace declares as he takes off the tape.

Alec then says, "Prove it!"

"Alright, I bet I can hit the bullseye with the darts." The Nephilim points to the dart board.

The eldest Lightwood sibling then shakily walks over the table where the darts are and takes them. Also, Alec snatches a towel from the bar. "You're gonna do it blindfolded." He announced. "Do you take the challenge?"

"Let's do this!" Jace howls as he stands up. It was time for Clary and Izzy to watch their boys make fools of themselves.

Alec wraps the dish towel around Jace's head, covering his eyes. "Okay, I'm gonna spin you." He tells the blonde. Alec twirls Jace around a couple of times, and then hands him the darts.

Drunk out of his mind, Jace begins throwing the darts at anything. It was at that moment Jace threw a dart at the bartender. He missed, but the bartender angrily stomps towards them.

Jace and Alec noticed him, and sat down at the poker table. They stupidly pretend to be stacking the cards and chips. To top it off, Alec grabbed a handful of lemon wedges, thinking they were pretzels, and shoved them in his mouth. He gags for a second, but swallows then whole.

The bartender walks over and takes the darts away form them. "That's enough from you two," he tells them. "Give me those. That's enough."

"Oh, come on," Jace whines. "We weren't doing anything."

"Hey, you're gonna act like a dumbass, I'm gonna treat you like one." He says.

As the bartender walks away, Alec stands up and yells, "Hey, don't you talk to my parabatai like that. He's an orphan and he kissed his sister. You see how broken he is?!"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?" The bartender responds. "If you cause any more trouble, I'm calling the police."

"We are the police!" Jace bawls.

"Okay, then show me your badge."

Alec pretends to take something out of his pocket and flips off the worker with his middle finger. "There's my badge!" He slurred.

Izzy stands up and guides them back to the table. "I'm sorry," she apologizes to the employee.

"He called me a dumbass." Jace Wayland pouted. "I'm not a dumbass. I'm just naturally blonde. I need a drink." He takes another tequila shot.

"Hang on, I got something." Izzy suggested as she pours four shots. "Okay, guys, we each lick some salt off our hands, take a shot, and bite the lemons. Ready? One, two, three!"

All of them did what she said. They all made sounds of relief. They kept drinking and drinking until they were no control of themselves, especially Jace and Alec.

The girls were too busy giggling at them as they watch the boys act like weirdos. Both of them started singing to any song that came on the jukebox.

_Some day somebody's gonna make you wanna_   
_Turn around and say goodbye_   
_Until then baby, are you gonna let them_   
_Hold you down and make you cry_   
_Don't you know?_

After the Wilson Phillips song, they started singing to other songs.

_But the pain still grows_   
_It's not stranger to you and me_

Jace pretends to play drums in the air. On the last beat, he accidentally hits his parabatai in the face, knocking Alec out of his chair. Then, the blonde continues to sing.

_I can feel it coming in the air tonight_   
_Oh lord_   
_Well, I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord_

After getting punched in the eye, Alec put on a pair of black sunglasses to cover up his swollen eye. Even though he got hit, the parabatai sang once more.

_I can't stop this feeling_   
_Deep inside on me_   
_Girl, you just don't realize_   
_What you do to me_   
_When you hold me_   
_In your arms so tight_   
_You let me know_   
_Everything's alright_   
_I'm hooked on a feeling!_   
_I'm high on believing_   
_That you're in love with me!_

Another song came on, only this time they started dancing and tried to make the other people dance with them.

_I get knocked down_   
_But I get up again_   
_You're never gonna keep me down_

"Come on, guys!" Alec shouted to them. "Have a little fun!"

"Get up!" Jace yells as he forces the people to get out of their chairs.

At last, everybody eventually got up to dance with them. Jace then leaded a conga line full of the people as Izzy and Clary joined them.

Soon all of the customers begin dancing to every song on the jukebox. Izzy says to Jace, "Look it's a frenzy. We started a frenzy."

During one of the songs, a man passes out from being drunk. Clary and Alec decided to play tricks on him while he was out cold. The redhead gently places a handful of peanuts on the man while Alec whispers, "You're covered in nuts. Hey, man, she covering you with nuts. You're covered in nuts."

"Shhh! Alec, he's gonna wake up!" Clary Fray giggles as she continues to put peanuts on him.

"No, he's not! You're covered in nuts. You're having a bad dream . . . of being covered in nuts."

As the night continues, the Nephilims began to socialize with the rest of the people. Jace sat with a couple of old men and played poker with them. Alec was talking to a middle-aged woman named Rita, who was sitting on his lap for an hour.

Meanwhile, Izzy and Clary were dancing again. Only this time Clary had her button-up shirt opened enough to show her bra and stomach. Some of the elderly men were noticing, and so was Izzy.

She immediately stops her friend and begins to close her shirt. "No, no, no, no," Izzy murmurs. "Clary, no. We are not gonna do that, okay. Just hold still."

"Hey, move over, Selena!" A poker guy calls out. "You're blocking the show!"

Hearing this, Jace barks at him, "Hey, that's my sister, you asshole!"

"Sorry, man."

"That's right you're sorry."

Spin me around til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me.

The four of them started slow dancing with random people at a time. Alec kept dancing with Rita for a little bit.

_Forever young_   
_I wanna be forever young_   
_Do you really want to live forever_   
_And ever_   
_And ever_

During this song, Izzy and Alec were slow dancing together. Isabelle rests her head on her brother's shoulders and mumbles, "Alec, you know you don't have to marry Lydia."

"I have to, Isabelle." Her brother tells her. "You just don't get it."

"Yes, I do." She assures her. "I get it that you want to be the perfect son, but I don't want you to be miserable your whole life."

Alec Lightwood knew he was going to miserable in his marriage, but he didn't want to admit it to anybody. "It doesn't matter. I'm not gonna disappoint Mom and Dad."

"I just want you to know that I love you for who you are, Alec. Not what I want you to be or wish you were. All I want is for you to be happy."

The taller man smiles down at his little sister and kisses the top of her head. "Thanks, Izzy. You're the best sister in the world."

While they talked, Clary and Jace were slow dancing as well.

"Clary, since we're probably not going to remember much of this night, you should know that I was freaked out about the whole sibling thing." Jace admitted to the short redhead.

She nodded. "So was I. This isn't so bad. Tonight was the first time we didn't ignore each other since Valentine told us. It was actually fun."

"Yeah, it was . . . Up until Rita made out with Alec." The blonde begisn to laugh.

Clary laughs along with him. "Yeah, that was pretty gross."

The laughed for awhile. Then, they stopped. "Clary, you think we can be able to be friends? Well brother and sister, I mean.'

"I bet we can." Suddenly, Clary begins whimpering.

"Are you crying?" Jace asked her. "Clary, why are you crying?"

"Because you're my brother and we kissed." Clary cries. "This is like on Star Wars, Leia kissed Luke and they were siblings, but they didn't know. Or like when Angelina Jolie kissed her brother, but that was a completely different story. This is turning into Flowers in the Attic."

_It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you_   
_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_   
_I Bess the rains down in Africa_   
_Gonna take some time to do the things we never had_

This time Izzy and Jace were dancing together while Alec and Clary was together.

"Jace, why does Mom and Dad expect so much from us?" Isabelle asks her adoptive brother.

The blonde shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, Iz. I guess it's just in their nature."

"All I want is to make them proud of me." She admits to them. "But I can't. I changed my wardrobe and tried to act more mature. I don't think it's working at all."

"Hey, they're always proud of you." He assures her. "You're their daughter."

Izzy rests her head on Jace's shoulder. "Yeah, but all their attention is on Alec. Like always." She quickly added.

"Izzy, they're just stressed about the marriage and all that. That's it."

A tear ran down Isabelle's cheek. "At least, Mom hugs you." Her voice was broken at that point.

Next to them were Clary and Alec dancing together.

"Alec, can I tell you something?" Clary asks the guy, who was nearly two feet taller than her.

"I barely agreed to dance with you. Now we have to talk?"

Clary rolls her eyes and ask, "Is it weird that I still have feelings for Jace?"

"No, not really." He answers her. "He does too. You two are just gonna have to deal with it."

"I know. Also, I'm sorry for embarrassing you about your crush on Jace." She mentions to him.

The eldest Shadowhunter looks down at her and realized what she was talking about. He had been so stressed with his family, the wedding, and Magnus that he had forgotten about his crush on Jace. "Hey, it's alright. I don't know if I were really in love with him. I guess it's just that he was the first guy I saw and he's my parabatai. I'll always love him as a brother."

"I'm gonna have to learn to love him like that."

Alec realized that Clary wasn't exactly the little girl he had called before. She was quite mature and respectful to him. Another thing he had realized . .  . "Are you grabbing my ass?" He asked the redhead.

"Yes, I am." She bashfully confesses to him since she had her hands on his butt the whole time they were dancing. "Alec, I'll admit you have some junk in the trunk there. I'm a bit jealous. So unfair."

_Girl, you're every woman in the world to me_   
_You're my fantasy, you're my reality_   
_Girl, you're every woman in the world to me_   
_You're everything I need_   
_You're everything to me, oh girl_

It was nearly three in the morning. The group of friends were still dancing together.

Izzy and Clary were dancing in a tight hug with their heads resting on each other's shoulders. They sleepily up and slowly spinning around.

"Clary, make the world stop spinning." Izzy whines.

Moments later, Clary lets out a large burp. "I'm about to throw up on your shoulder." She mumbles.

"You think . . . . you think I'm way out of Simon's league?" Izzy asks the redhead.

"Well, Simon doesn't really date much." Clary informs her about her best friend's love life. "He's a great person. I mean he's not perfect and he has his moments. If you two get married, I'm gonna have to be both best man and maid of honor. I'm glad we're best friends. You know the regular type of best friends. Not the ones that stab each other's backs and make out with each other but claim to be straight."

Isabelle's eyes widen. What is with mundanes? Never mind. I love you, Clary. You're the bestest friend I could ever ask for."

"Yeah, I love you too, Izzy. Your hair smells like ham."

"Well you kissed your brother." She responds.

Right next to them were Jace and Alec. The parabatai were dancing with their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Jace laid his head on his best friend's chest underneath his neck while Alec Pat's the top of jace's head.

"This is nice." Alec tells him. "This is really nice. We should dance together more often."

Jace murmurs, "Alec, your boobs are pretty comfy."

The Nephilim frowns in response. "I don't have boobs."

"Look, there were no gorgeous women here and I'm not doing this to any of my sisters. You're the closest thing i have to a woman so just let me enjoy it."

Alec makes a face. "Okay, as long as we're still dancing."

"They're still pretty comfy." Jace slurred. "I might motorboat you in a minute."

"Jace, quit making this weird." Alec warned him.

All of a sudden, the song ended and a new song came on. It was a song that made Alec and Jace feel weird.

_I've been trying so hard, baby_   
_Tryin' to hold back these feelings for so long_   
_If you feel like I feel, baby_   
_The come on, oh come on_

Both of their eyes shot wide open as the song played. "They just had to make this awkward for us." Alec mumbles.

Soon they decided not to leave the place since they were too drunk to even walk. The four of them sat on the pool table with their last drink together.

"I love this place." Izzy tells them.

"So do I." Clary holds up her drink. "Cheers."

Jace yawns, "Yeah, cheers." He drops his drinks and falls asleep on the pool table.

During that, Alec and Clary clinks the glasses together. Unfortunately, Isabelle drunkenly smashes her drink against theirs. Her drink shatters into broken pieces cutting her hand.

"Ow." She calmly reacts with no emotion whatsoever. Clary weirdly looks at other hand while Alec begins laughing out of nowhere. "I-I can't feel it."

The morning finally came. Clary was asleep in a booth, awakening to the sound of her phone buzzing. She unlocks her phone and checks messages from Luke.

_Where are you, guys?_

_We need you right now._

_Clary, I am not joking. Seriously! Where are you?_

The redhead quickly gets up and wakes up her friends who were asleep in random places of the bar. "Guys, get up!" She shouts at them. "Come on, we need to get to the institute! Get up!"

Jace rolls off the pool table and the Lightwood siblings shakily stand up. "Oh, shit!" Izzy checks her phone for the time. "Let's go!"

The four began to run down the street heading back to the Institute. While running, Isabelle felt a disgusting taste in her mouth. "Eww! Was I smoking cigarettes last night?" she shrieks.

"Yeah, you kept taking them out of people's mouths and smoking them." Clary panted.

"That is so nasty!" Izzy gags in disgust.

Jace mentions, "Wasn't as nasty as Alec with Rita."

"Rita? Who's Rita?" Alec questions them, not remembering the woman.

"Rita. She left before we woke up. She was sitting on your lap all night. You had your tongue down her throat."

Alec's jaw dropped open. "What? Seriously?"

Finally, they arrived at the institute. The four quickly settled in and act natural. Once Luke walked in, he noticed the four sitting there quietly.

"Where have you four been?" Luke asked them.

All of them responded at the same time. "Somewhere."

 


	5. Votes

Hey, guys, I'm planning on doing a Halloween party chapter. I wanna see what costumes you guys would want our favorite characters to be.

Izzy might wear something sexy, Simon will do something nerdy, Clary would want her and Jace to do a couples costume, so would Magnus and Alec.

Comment or something. Bye bye


End file.
